


Eyes of Blind

by TheSeerVölva (APHMamaBear)



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Predictions, Prophecy, Seers, Vikings, foresight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHMamaBear/pseuds/TheSeerV%C3%B6lva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar Lodbrok ventures to see the Seer and query onto him questions of the future. Prequel to the Show itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Test Drabble and the first History's Vikings Drabble/Fanfiction I have written. Please do comment <3

“Your blood will drip and form on the earth that of another man.”

That was which the Seer was told, the Gods formed the true stories of the future in his covered eyes. And though he was thought to be unable to see the other man in front of him, Ragnar Lodbrok was known to be there. The Gods would tell him what was to know and allowed and he had taken it into a stride of pressures and pleasantries. In this, as a man cursed, he was also gifted and was allowed to remain in the home he held.  
Ragnar had entered yet not had asked a question nor said a word as the Seer spoke his words. He sat, a stern gesture placed upon his face in confusion.  
The Seer held up his hand before He could speak.  
“Why is it that you’re here? I know the truth, the Gods had wish it for me to see, so speak in their truth.”  
This was the first before many times Ragnar had stepped into the Seer’s den. String bones hung from the ceiling with skulls, stones and crystals, carved with ancient tales of runes of Yggdrasil. Eyes glancing around the dark and heavy room, they soon came to set themselves upon the Seer, a man who had been both given the true eye and ears of the Gods yet had his eyes taken from him.  
Ragnar leaned forward, a sly smile spreading on his lips though he did not mean for it to be mocking, “I wished to ask of my farm and my Wife.”  
“Nothing for yourself?”  
Ragnar shook his head before pausing to think, then nodding soon after, “Yes, a question for myself.”  
“You wish to know if you will become prosperous… A man of power and wealth?”  
“No.” Ragnar spoke, leaning his elbows on his knees, “Not today. I wish to know of the crops and the land. If Lagertha may bare me sons. Her belly grows with child, I wish to know if it be a son.”  
“Blood will drip from your hands and Lagertha’s and it shall produce a son from soil. The Gods will give him gifts of which most men could not carry.”  
“What gifts… will the Gods bestow on him?”  
The Seer stayed silent for a moment before continuing, “Crops will form in a plenty though the winters will be harsh and quick. The child will cry but not of hunger nor cold but of change. Cold earth will bring harsh soils upon the next years, but not as harsh upon your future.”  
“So my crops will favour in the year. Will my son grow strong or pass.”  
The Seer waved the question away with his hand, he was not to answer such a question in the moment’s time.  
“Then tell me this Seer…”  
Waiting patiently the Seer passed his expression over Ragnar’s face. Hearing the Gods whispers the words into his hears as the Nord spoke.  
“Will I be more than Just a Farmer.”  
The Seer’s smile grew wicked as the lip’s ends curled.  
“You shall only see when the blood hit’s the soil.”


End file.
